


The Band - His Paradise Up Above

by Mrs_Bokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cloud Watching, Clouds, Drug Addiction, Falling In Love, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, Other, Paradise, Protective Tendou Satori, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, heights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bokuto/pseuds/Mrs_Bokuto
Summary: Was It Fate?"If I Could Take You Up To Paradise Up Above"Based off the song "Sh-Boom" By The Chords





	1. Flower Boy

☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎ "Good morning y/n, did you see the sunflowers on your way in?" your manager asked as you walked in. "Yes I did! They are stunning" She smiled at you as you walked over to the sink. Grabbing the watering can and filling it with cold water.

You worked at a flower shop in the city. It was a very calming job, seeing happy families walk in with their kids. Gardening was something you were passionate about every since you were little. You were thrilled when you were accepted for the job.

As you were finishing up watering the daisies someone walked in. He was tall with stunning red hair. You walked over to front desk with a bright smile. "Well hello pretty" the tall male said. You smiled to him, how nice. "Is there something in particular you are looking for?" He looked around the room. "No just you" You let out a small laugh.

"I'm serious!" His eyes met yours. "We'll see" clearing your throat you asked "You must've came in for a reason, daisies, roses, or maybe even some lilies?" He looked around once again. "Hey! Maybe some white lilies and some Irises!" Nodding you headed to the counter and bending down to the cabinet. "Would you like a vase, it'll cost extra but it's worth it since they're so pretty." You said turning around to look at him.

"What ever you think Miss.Pretty!"

You laughed turning back around to the cabinet. You grabbed one of the handmade vases and placed it on the counter. While still in the cabinet, you grabbed some tissue paper to hold the flowers for now. You walked outside grabbing the scissors that were on the cabinet. Walking to the lilies, you started humming. You clipped them carefully wrapping them in the tissue paper.

"Those are beautiful" you heard the costumer say. "Thank you, they're newly bloomed. They're spring flowers so you came just in time!" Turning to him and smiling, he really was beautiful.

When finished with the lilies you clipped some irises, wrapping those also in tissue paper. Walking back in your manger was now talking to this stranger. I need to get his name.

"Hello again y/n!" she said happily. "Hi Mrs.Sugawara" you beamed a happy smile to her. "I got this one y/n, you can show Tendou around!" you looked at him. "Alright!"

You started to the door, he followed. "Do you like flowers...Tendou?" "Ya, when I was younger I would always pick them and show them to my mom." He smiled "What got you interested pretty?" There was a moment of silence "You don't have to talk about it! It's alright."

"Y/n!" You heard your manager yell out to you. "Your flowers are probably ready Tendou! Lets go" You both walked inside. Mrs.Sugawara handed him his vase. "That'll be $56" He handed her the money. "Oh ya, here" He handed her a paper, no, a flyer to some concert. "I'm in a band called Guess and we're having a gathering at a nearby café. If you can, stop by!" He looked to you and smiled.

"Ok!"


	2. Can't Escape It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're Trapped
> 
> Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Big trigger warning ahead. Major self harm so please leave for your well being if this triggers you! Thank you Love You

☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎You were finished your shift at the flower shop and you were on your way home. You stopped by the cafe that the band would be at. You wanted to familiarize yourself with the surroundings. You walked in and a little bell dinged "Hello!" you heard someone say behind the counter. "Hey, is this the place where a band is going to play this weekend?" They nodded. "Is there anything I can get you" You looked at the chalkboard above them scanning over the menu.

"Sure, could I get a chocolate mocha frappuccino?" She wrote it down "What size?" "Small please." She smiled up at you before turning around and preparing your drink. You sat down at one of the chairs and pulled out your phone. You were looking through Instagram when you saw the page of Tendou's band pop up. You clicked on it to see what type of music they preformed. You clicked on their latest video putting in your airpods, it started playing. You saw Tendou playing the guitar, he looks so happy. It was the song "Sh-Boom" but more upbeat and to date.

As the video finished the waiter came over with your drink. "Would you like to pay now?" You nodded. "Alright, that'll be 7 dollars please" You handed them the money. You gathered your things and headed back to your apartment.

When you walked in you threw away your drink; it being finished. After a being outside in the dirt all day, all you wanted to do was take a nice warm shower and sleep. So, you put all your belonging away and headed to the bathroom. You looked at yourself in the mirror, why am I like this? Taking a deep breath you took off your clothes and got in the shower. You stood there all your unwanted thoughts coming back to you.

These last few years have been hard on you with your dads passing and your partner cheating on you. It wasn't even that, you were struggling bad with addiction and depression. You were in rehab for 3 years but right when you got out, it started all over again. You wanted it all to end or just have someone who cared. Tendou...he seemed nice, would he care? You didn't know, you never knew. 

It's so hard for you. You took your razor and looked at it. It's so pretty. Just like Tendou. He wouldn't hurt you would he? He would, just like everyone else. Everyone hurt you. You slammed the razor on the floor making it break. You took the sharp part and ran your finger over it, slightly cutting yourself. Finally, relief. It's gonna be alright now. You slid the blade of your wrist in the same spot multiple times. You had no reaction. It looked so good. It felt so good. A cut for every person who hurt you, over and over again. Before you knew it your eyes were half lidded and you were on the shower floor. "Help me please Tendou...you...you're not gonna hurt me?" You were talking to yourself as blood was still pooling out of your arm. And as your last plead for Tendou came out your mouth you were passed out with water splashing on your face.


	3. Dreams vs. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In and out of reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know comas are borderline basic but, I'm writing from experience. You'll find that most of what I'm writing about is from personal experience from my brother being taken away to seeing my dead father. And yes, I've been in a coma before and been through surgery. I have always gotten questions like "How does it feel when your in a coma?" Well here's my experience.

☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎

"Are they alright?"

"They'll be fine."

"Thank you, why would they ever do this?"

"I don't know, but from what we know, they'll be asleep for an awhile."

"Alright..."

You heard it all, though you couldn't seem to wake up. Screams in your head flooded and seeped through—the damage.

You tried to move your fingers. Just for a second, you thought you had hope. But nothing, like breaking light.

let me be

let me be free

let me be happy

let me...find love

Your thoughts disappeared

When your thoughts came back, you tried to open your eyes. Nothing again.

Let me out!

~Le Time Skip~

You've been gone for eight days now.

Here you've laid in bed for hours.

Let me out...you tried...

Engulfed by light, how pretty

The red color then met you again.

"Oh...Is that Miss.Pretty?!"

"T...Tendou"

"Shh, don't talk, just relax."

You nodded your head slowly.

"You've been in a coma for eight days; I've been helping you. I'm an assistant here.  
Being part of a band isn't enough. Though, most patients are scared of me....."

He went on talking about himself.

You smiled

"How pretty."

Those were the last words you heard as you again faded from the light.

This time though, there was no inner screaming, no yelling for help. Just pure quietness.

It was peaceful. To stay like this forever, you wished.

But then again, you were pushed back into reality when you woke up in an operating room.

You looked up to see doctors hovering over you. The one yelled to another, and you were in your peacefulness again.

You let your thoughts wander this time only to find yourself in your horrid past.  
It was like you were reliving it. You saw your mother dragging your brother out the house yelling at your father.

You see your father lying on the floor, purple and dead. Only seven years old.  
  
You've been babied, always looked down on.

Why couldn't people leave you alone? It's been hard for you. You want to find love.

Who won't break your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lilies! :)
> 
> Remember ~ You Are Loved <3


End file.
